In clinical and research endoscopy it is often desirable to measure dimensions of various visible structures, including lesions, polyps and strictures. These measurements often cannot be made with any reliability or accuracy with the currently available techniques. This Phase I project is to develop, test and refine an Endoscopic Caliper device capable of making the requisite measurements accurately and reliably. Design of such a device is complete and patent pending. Support is sought for construction and limited testing of the device. Testing will involve experienced endoscopists measuring, recording and reporting the sizes of various objects contained within an artificial gastrointestinal tract. Phase II will include the production of a limited number of devices that will be distributed for clinical testing. After which modifications will be made if indicated. Phase III funding or independent support are currently being sought from financial counsellors at Dean, Witter & Renolds, Inc.